


Paparazzi (feat. Dispatch)

by wisteria_plum



Category: AB6IX (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria_plum/pseuds/wisteria_plum
Summary: It's been a year and a half now...sooner or later we should end this.Or should we just tell them the truth?





	1. Love at First Sight x2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! It's my first time writing a fanfic. I'm still not so used at the system. Please consider any grammatical or spelling errors...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where does it all start? In a cup of coffee ofcourse. A cup of coffee served through a friend's help. It was actually a blind date, but the people involved are blind as well that it was a set up.

Minhyun's POV

This past months were very busy, I actually want to take a break from all this busy showbiz works. It's killing me. That's why I filed a month-long vacation , and ofcourse, they agreed. I have only one problem left. Where should I go?

  
I asked my close friend, Seongwoo about the best place that I can spend my break with."Philippines", he answered. He grinned widely as if he already knew that I was going to ask him that question. He talked about many tourist spots that this country has, the people, and many more details.

  
"I have a friend that you can meet there, don't worry he's also a korean, he also just took his vacation there. Only longer than yours.", he added before I could even answer. Well, the suggestion doesn't sound that bad. Soooo...why not?

  
"Okay, I'm on it!", I answered with enthusiasm. If Seongwoo's offer this time is actually real, compared to the past suggestions that he suggested, then it wasn't going to be a boring vacation after all. He sounded pretty convincing though. But again, it's Seongwoo. Ohhhh my gosh.

* * *

  
It's August 06, the stated date of my month-long vacation. I have to wake up earlier than usual if I want to catch my plane. But it wasn't that hard to be honest, I just wonder what things could be there. Could be in the Philippines.

  
It's only 5:00 am when I reached the airport, two hours earlier than the designated time, I need to arrive here this early to avoid a bunch of crowd. Another thing that makes this showbiz life worse.

  
Two hours didn't seem to be that long though, just a couple of levels in Plants vs. Zombies and time just flew. Passengers already began to board the plane, including me, ofcourse. I just slept the whole flight and I didn't even noticed that we are already in the Philippines. The country that Seongwoo talked about.

  
After the long flight, I decided to just rest and sleep at the hotel that I've booked in advance. Yeah. I've decided to rest but Seongwoo won't let me. Why?

Well, because:

  
-he keeps on sending me messages (sometimes meaningful, mostly nonsense)

  
-he keeps on calling me

  
-he always wants to do video chats

  
-and, many, many, many more

  
But I successfully blocked him, just for an hour or two to let myself rest. I unblocked him before I could let myself completely sleep.

* * *

  
When day came, my alarm rang +another message from Seongwoo woke me up this morning.

  
This is it! Seongwoo, you're so done with me! I finally decided to stop Seongwoo from the further disturbance that he may cause.  
I called him to stop all these nonsense.

Seongwoo! Can't you just let me rest for a moment!

Oops! Did I actually caused trouble?

Absolutely.

Oh. I'm so sorry about that. But I promise, this is the last time that I'll bother you.

Promise?

Yes. Yes ofcourse...

Okay go on, but this will be your last attempt to cause badtrip. Or if not, I swear...

Remember the friend that I mentioned? I'm sure you do. I offered him to meet you at the famous café close to the hotel your staying.

And...

And his on his way now. Oh, and he is wearing an I don't remember thingy, so it's your task to find him. His name is Jaehwan.  
Bye.

I didn't completely agree about the idea of meeting someone, but I think I will also need a travel buddy. The idea isn't that bad and I don't want someone to wait for nothing, so I started to prepare for the walk on the nearest café. Seongwoo didn't even mentioned anything about the café. dammit.  
I swear I look very miserable here, sitting at the café's outside table, waiting for someone, requesting a table for two, and asking every korean-looking passerby if his name is Jaehwan.

  
After a few more minutes, I finally decided to stand and leave the café. Maybe this isn't the café that Seongwoo mentioned. But before I could even walk my path, a beautiful stranger stopped in front of me, wearing a pink hoodie and grey pajama, he's also wearing a headset attached to both of his ears, revealing only the wires. Wait. Did the beautiful stranger stop or did the beautiful stranger just made everything stop?

  
I only returned to my senses the moment I noticed that the beautiful stranger is snapping his fingers right in front of my face. Wait. What just happened? And since when did I used the word 'beautiful' to accompany the word 'stranger', to a man?

  
"Uhm...hello?", all of the sudden, the beautiful stranger started to talk. Damn, why can't I stop using the word 'beautiful'? I, again, got interrupted and gained my conciuosness back, again. "Oh. Yes? Can I help you with anything?", gosh, I think I just sounded like one of the café's crew. Poor me.

  
"Oh! Nothing, I just want to ask you something, coz' you look and talk korean...", oh, right, it took me a while before I can realize that the beautiful stranger was speaking the language same as me in a different country. Oh! And 'beautiful', again, I can't stop it. "Ah...right. W-what's your question?", oh my gosh, voice, you little traitor! Why would you tremble all of a sudden? "I just want to ask, by any chance, do you know Hwang Minhyun, or if you are, you know, Hwang Minhyun?", I can't explain, but I think the stranger just sounded nervous, so I already cut through the chase. "Oh! Yeah, that's me! By any chance are you Jaehwan?", oh my gosh, I don't know where I got my courage from, because talking normally to this beautiful stranger, Jaehwan, if it's really his name, is quite impossible.

  
"Kim Jaehwan. Yup! That's me.", he answered me with the most heart fluttering smile, because my heart just fluttered, or did it skipped a beat? "Oh! So you're Jaehwan, no wonder Seongwoo wanted me to meet you.", I continued the conversation even if I wasn't sure how to continue this anymore.

  
I returned to my normal self, just my heart beating faster than usual. I offered him the seat that's in front of me, that's really for him too, actually. "I'm really sorry if I made you wait for too long...I read Seongwoo's message 30 minutes after it's actually sent.I'm so sorry..."

  
"Oh. It's okay, I don't bother. Thank you, by the way. I'm actually about to leave coz' I thought you're not coming. I thought I was waiting at the wrong café. I thought Seongwoo was just playing another trick. I actually wanted to transfer at another café to look for you, but you're here. And...", it took me a while before realizing that I was already talking a lot of nonsense, that's why Jaehwan is flushing me that kind of look. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I talked too much...", I tried, I really tried to hold my laughter back. I might have looked like a fool, but Jaehwan the beautiful laughed with me, and it felt like 'awkwardness no more'. Woah! He really hit me so hard, 'Jaehwan the beautiful' I can't believe that I even gave him this kind of nickname. All this time, I am just wishing for one thing. I hope and I wish for me to not say that nickname outloud or else...

  
"Excuse me?", my train of thoughts got disrupted when he suddenly waved his palms right in front of my face. I can't believe that this happened the nth time this day, and take note, this is just the beginning of the day, I don't even know if I can end this day, still alive, if my heart is working abnormally.  
"Oh. Sorry, I'm just thinking about what to order...", oh my gosh! Where did that even came from? "Oh. I actually cooked something at my place...would you like to have a bite at my place?", my place. my place. it's echoing, why? Is this still me? Hello, Hwang Minhyun, are you still there? This is killing me.

  
"Ofcourse, I would love too. But it's still 8:00 am, let's grab coffee here first before we leave, I don't want to look rude.". I ended my statement with a little giggle, and Jaehwan also joined me, but he laughed harder than I thought he could, I don't know why that love, I mean, laugh is very entrancing.  
And we did, we ordered coffee before leaving, and headed out to his apartment.

* * *

  
The moment that I took foot on his flat, he said, "Welcome to my humble home". "Are you staying here for good?", I asked him and he quickly answered, "Nope.",good. good. good. I can still see him in Korea. "Oh...then I guess, you'll head to Korea after a while...", that's it Minhyun, just do it smoothly, conceal.don't feel.don't let them show..."Yes...but this time, I'll be the one to say something about you, I think there's something weird about you.", well now they know...let it go.let it go...damn Elsa, why is that song of yours pretty relatable?

  
"W-what do you mean?", this is too much for me to handle, but he just laughed it off and answered, "I mean your wearing such thick clothes. In such a tropical country.", yeah, clothes, good thing you mentioned. If only you just know that you're the reason why I'm not feeling the heat, coz' I'm sweating cold sweats because of, I don't know, your beauty?

  
"Oh. Thanks for reminding me, I actually thought that I can handle the change of weather. But I'll take it from you...", as I was saying, why are you suddenly removing that pink hoodie, revealing your white t-shirt, you look so...

  
"Why won't you just take your sweater off too?", yeah, right, I just forgot. "Yeah. Yeah sure..."


	2. Going Deeper than Just Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that this is the 'getting to know each other' stage. Level 2.

Jaehwan's POV

I honestly don't know where the conversation is heading. "Why won't you just take your sweater off too?", am I really the one who just said that? Unbelievable, cupid must've strucked me hard with his arrow. "Yeah. Yeah sure...", good thing Mr. Perfect agreed. 'Mr. Perfect', I can't stop using that nickname, it's suites him quite much. All this time, I am just wishing for one thing. I hope and I wish for me to not say that nickname outloud or else...

  
"Oh, hey...do you have an extra t-shirt, sorry, but I spilled the water both to the floor and to my shirt...", Mr. Perfect looked so apologetic, I wasn't even mad at him, he looked so cute. But before I could even forget, "Yeah, I got an extra shirt there, wait a sec, I'll get it for you...", then he replied, "Sure, take your time, Jaehwan", the nerves, I can't even put myself together, the way he said my name was very enticing, where did you even came from?  
A few moments later, then I was already back with a white shirt in my hand. "There, take it, I've searched for long, but nothing seems to fit you but that...", I was almost at shock at his next move. He got the shirt from my hand and almost , just almost, removed his shirt in front of me."Wait, wait, wait, wait, don't do that here, I have a bedroom for a reason you know?", wooh...go Jaehwan, you can do this, just do it smoothly.

  
"Right. Sorry about that.", he ended his statement with a little giggle, looking all chill. How can he be so chill, while I'm feeling so tensed? "It's okay, I don't mind. But after your done, can you help me set the table up, there's the plates and everything else.", I said it while pointing at the plates, and he just replied with a slight nod and a smile.  
After a while, he finally gets out of my bedroom, and sets the table like I told him. He looks so good in that shirt, honestly, there are dozens of shirts that fit him in my closet, but I chose the one that looks close to mine. I don't mean to make it look like a couple shirt, but I think, yeah, I mean it.

  
Just a while, and we are both settled in the table, facing each other. We sat in an awkward silence, but thank goodness Mr. Perfect spoke up staring at the dish in front of him before taking a bite, "What's this?", "It's adobo, one of Philippines' delicacies. Taste it, it actually tastes good. But, if it doesn't, then, I probably messed up on the ingredients or procedures.", we both giggled in sync.

  
After breaking the silence, it wasn't returned to its original form anymore. I asked him questions and Mr. Perfect even reciprocated. "So...Mr................Hwang", oh my gosh, that was close, "Oh, stop being too formal", Mr. Perfect said it with a smile, making me more comfortable.

  
"Oh, sorry about that. How old are you by the way?", I asked curiously. "I'm 25, korean age, you?", "I'm 24, korean age.", I said that with a smile. "So, that's a hyung for you I guess", we both giggled, again.

  
The talk continued for a long time. We talked about anything that pops out in our heads, questionned each other about favorites, occupations, and others. Plates already clear, and an hour had passed without being noticed.

  
"Thank you for the meal!", it was cute, the way he gave his gratitude was cute. And every time he does that, my heart pumps out of my chest, I just hope he can't hear it. If this continues for longer, I might get a heart attack.

  
"Leaving already?", I was actually saddened by the thought of him already leaving, but "Nope. I think I should already say my intentions", wait. Intentions? "L-like...what?", my gosh, my voice is trembling, and all of a sudden, I just felt so unnatural. But he smiled innocently removing my dirty thaughts.  
"I actually agreed to meet you because I wanted a travel buddy.", oh, that, "Ofcourse, good thing you've mentioned. I was actually looking for one, too.", I smiled at the thaught of him being my travel buddy.

  
"So, do you have any travel plans this day? Because if you do, I think I can't join you for today, I just wanna rest, I was tired because of yesterday.", I was the one to continue the conversation, "It's completely alright, I don't have any existing plans to be honest.", I laughed, and I sounded like crazy, but he didn't give me the look that others would give if they hear my psychotic laughter, he just laughed with it.

  
"Good, then, should we just watch a movie or two, before we finally decide where to eat lunch?", I offered, "Sure, what movie?", everything was less awkward now, like we already knew each other for long after the hour-long interrogation. "You choose. I have a couple of classic dramas there, I think they're still the best, even as time passed." . "Yeah, you're right, classics are also my favorite.", he replied.

  
Two movies, we finished two movies, we laughed and cried together, literraly. This is fun. After the movies, we decided to head out for lunch.

* * *

  
We hovered for hours, we talked, I told him many things about the place, I showed him many different spots, talked about the country, the people, and then we decided to head home.  
But before we do return, we stopped by a small store to buy what we will need for dinner, because it's already getting dark. And yes, he's staying for dinner.

* * *

  
"We're home!", I must have looked weird, but "I really do this out of hobby.". I giggled and he just laughed with it too.  
"Don't worry, I don't find it weird, it's my hobby too.", we both let out a burst of laughter. "Really hyung? You can do it here too, anytime you want to.", this is so comfortable, talking with you is so comfortable.  
"Oh my gosh! It's already quarter to eight, can you help me prepare for dinner? Please...", oh my gosh, did I just do an aegyo? This is so not me.

  
"Sure. How can I help you?", he answered while checking and getting the ingredients out of the paper bag. "I'll just instruct you later.", it took me a while before realizing that Minhyun hyung is giving my apartment an uneasy look.

  
"Oh, sorry, my apartment is a mess. Honestly I don't know how to start tidying things here...", my statement ended up with a sigh, but hyung offered something. "Oh. No worries. If it's okay with you I'll help you clean after dinner. That will make it!".  
"Okay, let's talk about it later then, but for now, help me with dinner. My stomach is already complaining.", we both agreed with that. He started chopping the spices at the kitchen table. While I started to prepare the meat at the lavatory, facing the wall, smilling like crazy about the thaught of, getting another meal with hyung means talking with him a lot more.

  
After the long preparation, dinner is already cooked. Hyung is already busy setting the table up just like what he did recently. Again, we sat against each other. Silence again broken because of hyung's question. "Why are you here again?"

  
"Oh, I'm here for a vacation just like you.", I answered what's on my mind, but hyung looks like he wasn't satisfied with my answer. "What I mean is, why did you choose Philippines?", that look of curiosity just caught me.

  
Then, I started the short story, "Well, I heard a lot about this country, the beautiful sights, the weather and they say that people here are quite hospitable...and they were right. As I took my vacation here, I still continued to reasearch for more information about this country. And you know what? A culture of them got me handcuffed, in order for one to be one's girlfriend, the boy first needs to serenade the girl...but I think the tradition is done little to none these days", I stopped as I realized that I was talking too much, again. But that look on hyung does not seem that he is bothered, but rather interested.

  
"That's so sweet...", he said. But I frowned at the realization. "But that can't happen to me, since I'm the male one...".I almost choked at hyung's answer, "Says who?".I was about to react but he hurriedly changed the topic. C' mon you barely gave me a heart attack!  
We talked and talked, and just like before, we didn't notice the time, and when we finally did, Minhyun then proceeded to stand and say, "Thanks for the meal!", "Leaving already?", I asked, just maybe if he forgot about the..."Nope. I still promised to help you clean your apartment, I don't want to look mean."

  
"Oh. Right!", I actually agree at the whole idea, but when I looked at the time, it's pass ten already, he probably needs to go home now. "But it's already late, the apartment can wait until tommorow, you must go home...", I actually don't know why my thaughts are contradicting my words. "No. I insist.", fine. fine.

  
"But don't you also have an apartment to go home at?", is this such an obvious question, nevermind. "Nope. That's why I want to stay here for longer. I actually just got here when we met at the cafe, and I didn't have any hotel reservations. If you don't mind, can you suggest one?", but his answer is weirder than my question.

  
"Oh, I guess you can just stay here...", it's mutualism! Don't judge me! I think it's just fair to give then take. Wait. Is it just me, or did hyung just smiled widely at my direction, but looked away when I caught a glimpse. Maybe it's just me though, how would Mr. Perfect like me back when I'm just Mr. Nobody. Wait. 'Like', my gosh, I'm overthinking, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! Thank you so much for reading. Hope you had fun!


End file.
